Caillou Stays Up Late
Caillou Stays Up Late is an episode from Season 2 of "Caillou". It originally aired on Plot Doris and Boris are getting everything ready for the dinner party tonight. Caillou wants to go there, but he can't, because it's not for children, and it'll be happening way past his bedtime. But Caillou wants to come, because he felt left out because the grown ups are having a party, and he couldn't be there. While Caillou and his daddy go shopping, they got everything they need for the party, but they need to buy flowers, so Caillou gets them. Then his daddy thumbs up. Caillou wants to invite his friends over to the dinner party, but Boris informs him that it's not tonight, and he also informs him that he won't be able to have any fun at this party tonight either because their schedules don't match up. Caillou didn't understand how Mommy and Daddy's party wouldn't be any fun, and parties are always fun. Back at Caillou's house, Doris sets the table when Caillou and his daddy came back. Doris tells Caillou that he remembered the flowers and Caillou tells her that he remember them and he puts flowers into the base. Then Caillou thought that the guests have arrived at the party, but it was Caillou's babysitter, Julie. When Julie is helping Caillou get ready for bed, Caillou doesn't want to go to bed because he doesn't want to get into his pajamas. Doris tells him that if he puts his pajamas on, he'll go to the party to say "Goodnight!" to everyone. At the party, Caillou says "Goodnight!" to everyone and Boris tells him that it's time for bed. Caillou is having a good night's sleep, and he is walked by the party. Boris thought Caillou was supposed to be in bed, but Caillou is nervous that he can't sleep because it's too noisy. Boris teaches him that big boys can sleep even when it's a little noisy, and he tells him that why won't we give it another try, so he picks him up, helps him get back to his bedroom. Back in Caillou's bedroom, Boris tucks Caillou into bed to say goodnight to him, then Caillou says "Goodnight, Daddy!", then Boris leaves Caillou's bedroom. Caillou suddenly remembered he left his stuffed toy dinosaur doll downstairs! Doris says "Caillou, you know you're not supposed to be up this late.", then Caillou says "But I forgot my dinosaur!", so he picks him up. Back in Caillou's bedroom, Cast *Caillou *Doris *Boris *Flower Vendor Lady *Julie *Miss Martin *Sarah's Mom () *Sarah's Dad () *Clementine's Mom () *Derek (Leo's Dad) *Gilbert *Rosie Trivia *When Boris goes out with Caillou, he wears a blue jacket. *When Caillou goes out with his father, he wears a blue suit (blue jacket / blue pants). *This is the only episode in which Leo's Dad (Derek) appeared in. *When Boris picks Caillou up, Caillou's stuffed toy dinosaur doll fell down. Videos Caillou Stays Up Late - Canadian English version (coming to this page on this wikia on October 28, 2017) Caillou Stays Up Late - Canadian English version (G Major) (coming to this page on this wikia on October 28, 2017) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Saying "No"